dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
12 Days Of Shitmas
'Summary' Dick Figure version of 12 days of christmas 'Transcript' Blue: On the first day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Red: On the second day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Pink: On the third day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, three amazing kitties Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Raccoon: On the forth day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, four nature's ninjas Pink: three amazing kitties Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Lord Tourettes: On the fifth day of SHITMAS Dick Figures gave to me, fiiiive DONKEY SHIT!!! Raccoon: four nature's ninjas Pink: three amazing kitties Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Broseph: On the sixth day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, six stripper ladies. Lord Tourettes: fiiiive DONKEY SHIT!!! Raccoon: four nature's ninjas Pink: three amazing kitties Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Trollz0r: On the seventh day of Christmas Dick Figure gave to me, seven Flame War games Broseph: six stripper ladies. Lord Tourettes: fiiiive DONKEY SHIT!!! Raccoon: four nature's ninjas Pink: three amazing kitties Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Stacy: On the eigth day of Christmas Dick figures gave to me, eight pixi stixs Trollz0r: seven Flame War games Broseph: six stripper ladies. Lord Tourettes: fiiiive DONKEY SHIT!!! Raccoon: four nature's ninjas Pink: three amazing kitties Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Mr. Dingleberry: On the nineth day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, nine apartment payments Stacy: eight pixi stixs Trollz0r: seven Flame War games Broseph: six stripper ladies. Lord Tourettes: fiiiive DONKEY SHIT!!! Raccoon: four nature's ninjas Pink: three amazing kitties Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. Chad Cop: On the tenth day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, ten pistols shooting Mr. Dingleberry: nine apartment payments Stacy: eight pixi stixs Trollz0r: seven Flame War games Broseph: (Starts bench lifting the strippers) six stripper ladies. Lord Tourettes: fiiiive DONKEY SHIT!!! Raccoon: (getting frustrated) four more nature's ninjas Pink: three amazing kitties. (looks at all the cats in her room) Woah, there are a lot of cats here. Red: two sexy boobies. Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie... Okay, you can stop sending me movies. Crookygrin: On the eleventh day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, eleven English Gin Chad Cop: (Cops start to shoot wildly) okay guys calm down with the shooting Mr. Dingleberry: I'm still waiting for your rent. Stacy: (begins to feel woozy) eighty sixty fourteen pixi dicks. Trollz0r: that's a lot of Flame Wars games. Broseph: (Still bench liftting the strippers) This is getting heavy. Lord Tourettes: fiiiive DONKEY SHIT!!! Raccoon: four nature's ninjas. (looks at all the raccoon ninjas) I'm so confused now which one is me! Pink: Hey! Stop shredding my curtains! Red: Too many boobs! Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie... Really! I don't need any more! Zeus: On the twelveth day of Christmas Dick Figures gave to me, Twelve flip gualdron games Crookygrin: Oh dear me, i had one too many. (Bealches before dying from drinking too much) Chad Cop: Stop shooting! we are hitting our own guys! Mr. Dingleberry: You're rent is overdue! Stacy: (feeling sick) Woah man, pixi stixs everywhere. (Vomits) Trollz0r: My game is overloading! (Room explodes) Broseph: I can't hold it... (Gets crushed by the stripper girls) Lord Tourettes: fiiiive donkey... (looks up in the air and sees a huge pile of shit falling from above him) SHIT!!! Raccoon: TOO MANY NINJAS!!! Pink: I HATE CATS!!! Red: AUGH!!! (Sinks in a pile of women and their boobs) Blue: And a copy of the Dick Figures movie. (sitting on a pile of dvd copies) Who is giving me all these!? END ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:December Releases